Hypothermia
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, Tyzula Advent Calendar] Azula and Ty Lee and peppermint tea.


_AN: For the Tyzula Advent Calendar Day Two: Peppermint Tea. Basically just smut._

* * *

Azula looks out at the sunrise and realizes how beautiful this place is.

She wasn't expecting that when Ty Lee forced her to go _unwind_ at a cabin by a lake. There is so much snow. Azula had no idea that this much could even fall in the Fire Nation, although she supposes that these are the mountains.

"Azula," Ty Lee says as she races out towards the tree the princess is beneath.

Azula _was_ in the middle of meditation, but she thinks she can break it for a kiss hot enough to melt the snow. She feels the passion in the lips so tightly against hers, and when it breaks, can barely breathe.

"I want to do something stupid and reckless," Ty Lee whispers and her warm breath tickles Azula's skin. That feels good. "It's _really_ stupid and reckless but you have to do it with me."

"What exactly is it?" Azula asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wanna go skinny dipping in the frozen lake," Ty Lee says as if it is a normal, sane comment. Azula can do nothing but stare at her. "But skinny dipping is stupid alone."

"Skinny dipping in a frozen lake is stupid even when you're not alone," Azula replies, but a smirk is creeping onto her face. Ty Lee grins in excitement; Azula is going to do something reckless and impulsive. That almost _never_ happens, and so Ty Lee is glad she chose so wisely.

"I've always wanted to do it," Ty Lee says, grabbing Azula by her hands and pulling her to her feet. "I'll undress you."

"I will undress myself," Azula says as she stares at the water. She could back out, but Ty Lee is already hopping out of her clothes towards the edge of the ice. Azula refuses to look weak in front of that woman, and so she begins slowly undoing the ties of her dress.

She walks, still in skivvies, across the cold snow and towards the cold water. Azula hates the cold, the wet and everything not burning. This is potentially the stupidest thing she has ever done, and she is about to change her mind like a sane person before Ty Lee grabs her by the arm and pushes her in, giggling.

This is the worst idea in the history of time. The air is knocked from Azula's lungs as she hits the frigid water. Azula thinks that this is what death feels like as she gasps in for air and gets only a mouthful of water.

The next thing other than panic that she feels is Ty Lee's hand pulling her to the surface and helping her onto the ice. Ty Lee's teeth are chattering, but she is smiling all the same.

"How are you not dead?" Azula wraps herself around Ty Lee and somehow manages not to cry or bite off her tongue.

"I'm sorry! I'm just used to Kyoshi Island. The water is _always_ this cold there and I swim like every single morning." Ty Lee doesn't let go of Azula until the princess swims at the shore more quickly than Ty Lee has ever seen anyone swim before.

It was a pretty short skinny dip swim. Azula struggles to pick up her clothes as regret fills her with simmering rage.

Ty Lee pulls herself onto the snowy bank and wraps her own dress around herself like a towel. "Come on. Let's go inside where it's warm."

* * *

Ty Lee brews peppermint tea the minute they get back inside.

"This will warm and refresh you and you will feel so much better," she says to the girlfriend curled beside the blue, raging fire. It basks her in an eerie light as she shakes uncontrollably.

"That will do nothing," Azula says but Ty Lee gently presses it into her hands anyway. "I would be dead if it were not for my ability to regulate my body temperature."

Azula sips it as Ty Lee sits near the fire and wonders how best to apologize. She feels _horrible_ about doing this to her princess. The moment Azula is done with her tea, Ty Lee has her idea.

The idea of wordless initiation, touching her lips to Azula's. They taste like peppermint and are significantly warmer than the rest of her body. Azula feels a rush of heat to rival what her own bending can do. The fire somehow burns brighter.

Ty Lee welcomes the warmth she feels on a girl who felt a lot more like a corpse when she helped Azula into warm clothes and started making the tea.

And it makes Azula tingle, burn and develop a fever of arousal she cannot shake. She loves her lips, her tongue, her heated skin and the control she takes that makes Ty Lee feel beyond desired.

Azula slowly rises from the hearth and slips onto Ty Lee, straddling her. They are intertwined together for breathless, forceful moments, their tongues warring and lips pressing against each other over and over and over, hips grinding against each other to a certain rhythm that is both familiar and alien. Azula steps back for a moment to remove the warmest robes Ty Lee could find in the little house by the lake.

Ty Lee reaches for her own fresh clothes slowly, but Azula seizes them and violently removes them. Ty Lee gasps and moans but is silenced by Azula on top of her again, warmer yet, still tasting of peppermint.

Azula sucks on Ty Lee's lower lip. The arc of the acrobat's back is welcome as they tear at each other, clinging as if they would drown if they did not. It does feel an awful lot like that.

Ty Lee moans but it fades into Azula's forceful kiss, teeth and lips grazing against each other. This is possibly the messiest sex either of them have ever had but they both love it. Love it with frantic, palpitating hearts.

Their bare breasts press together as their bodies become so close they might as well be united in the Universe. Ty Lee has the sudden compulsion to gently push Azula onto her back, but she thinks she might plunge both of them into the fire like she did into the water. Azula breathes in and enjoys it, surrendering and closing her eyes for a brief moment as Ty Lee kisses her collarbone and the nape of her neck.

Her teeth dig into Azula's skin and the princess is stunned and confused as light pink lips leave bruises on pale skin. Ty Lee's lips touch her pink nipple and Azula has to gasp for breath and control herself before this becomes too serious.

Ty Lee is absorbed in the song of Azula's pleasure as she forgets all about their catastrophic break up or the fact that they have moved on, the buck of her hips, the fire that Ty Lee feels as Azula they burn, Azula's body incredibly hot, which Ty Lee quite likes. Ty Lee holds her down and Azula parts her legs.

Azula has seizes Ty Lee's hand with a fervor. Ty Lee allows to be controlled with sparkling dark eyes. She allows Azula guide her fingertips to Azula's navel.

Ty Lee circles her fingertip around Azula's clit and pushes two fingers into wet heat.

The fire turns orange, as Azula's skin loses all of the blue, hypothermic tint.

It might as well be summer for the two intertwined girls.


End file.
